


let the Big, Bad Wolf take a break

by hokseok (orphan_account)



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Gen, bigby finally sleeps, colin is a shit but isn't at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hokseok
Summary: Case closed.Finally.The many months of searching down the Crooked Man, of going door to door, or re-reading book after book and file after file, and speaking to a seemingly endless supply of witnesses, were finally over. Everything was finally over.





	let the Big, Bad Wolf take a break

     Case closed. _Finally_.

     The many months of searching down the Crooked Man, of going door to door, or re-reading book after book and file after file, and speaking to a seemingly endless supply of witnesses, were finally over. Everything was over. And God, Bigby could not be more thankful (his cigarette supply had depleted significantly; though Huff & Puffs were dirt cheap, he probably spent more on them than actual food).

“You done for the night?” Beauty had asked, seeing him walk through the door to the Luxury Estates, hair a mess and heavy, black bags under his eyes. “Or-” She added, perhaps as an afterthought. “Perhaps you’re finished for a few days. I’m sure Mayor Cole, now that he’s back, would be willing to give you a break.”

     Bigby sighed, deeply, before nodding. “A break would be nice.”

     Beauty nodded, too, understanding that he needed his space. She said her goodbyes, smiling slightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Beast waiting for her; explained her good mood.

     His apartment was the same as always. Crowded (with rubbish. Take away boxes, especially from the nearby Chinese that he never remembered ordering; random pieces of paper, some scrunched up into balls around the bin, as if someone had missed a bin shot, and others pinned on walls, though nothing of importance was written on them) and smelly, really. Cigarette smoke didn’t smell very nice to newcomers, though Bigby was used to it. By now, it smelt like home, a constant reassurance. He couldn’t explain it. Perhaps he just liked having something always there (something that would never leave).

    The layout of the room, too, was the same as normal. A fridge, which was never used, in one-half, next to a sink, both of which looking like they hadn’t been used in months (and that would be correct). The other half had a crappy TV, which had a total of two channels, a coffee table (holding two empty glasses and an ashtray), and a comfy chair (one of his only luxuries).

    He walked over to it, his shoes echoing through the apartment, (they were the only sound, except the gentle humming from the fridge). It was comfier (comfier than he remembered), and he couldn’t help closing his eyes as soon as he settled down. Though it was missing Bigby’s usual pillow (Colin probably stole it, knowing the bastard), the chair was still nicer than anything he’d slept on in a long while.

    Of course, the peace would never last; Bigby should never have thought about the fucking pig. Perhaps if he hadn’t had, Colin wouldn’t be standing in front of his, his annoying drawl of a voice begging for some water and a smoke.

“Colin-” Bigby started, his voice firm and fed up. “If you don’t let me fucking sleep, I swear to God…”

“I just want a drink.”

“Get out.”

“ _Just_ a drink!”

“If I give you a drink,” Bigby proposed, “Will you let me fuckin’ sleep?”

“Sure,” Colin replied, his face strangely grave. “Gotta get your beauty sleep.” And then all concern was gone (Bigby doubted it was even there in the first place. He was pretty tired after all).

    A minute later (after spending half of the time looking for an actual glass), the water was served and Bigby was back in his chair, out like a light bulb.

    For once, Colin didn’t even bother to ask for a smoke. He decided to let the man sleep; he needed it, after all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble for y'all. i heard the announcement for s2 and saw a little prompt; i couldn't hold myself back. hope you enjoyed!


End file.
